Orders
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: The progression of a relationship.  Because sometimes, all you have are orders.  HiruxMamo.  Rated for language.
1. Shut Up

**Summary:** "Shut up"; the early days of Mamori's time as manager for the Deimon Devil Bats.**  
Notes:** This will eventually be a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**1. Shut up**

"All you do is whine and nag, fucking manager! Can't you think of anything else to do with your time?"

"It's not whining! It's raising issues with the _insanity_ you consider training!"

Bullets were fired and summarily deflected by a mop. The pair glared daggers at each other, clearly trying to intimidate the other one with body language alone. Unfortunately, both were too stubborn to know when to give in.

Finally, Hiruma shouldered his gun and leaned in, drawing on his superior height to tower over Mamori. "Shut up, and get back to your work, fucking manager," he warned her, an unspoken _'or else'_ hanging clearly in the air. The quarterback headed for the clubhouse door, obviously considering his word to be final.

Mamori's eyes narrowed dangerously at Hiruma's back before, to the terror of the other club members present, she smiled sweetly. "Don't forget to put all of your things back where they belong, Hiruma-kun," she chirped. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to get _lost_, now would we?"

The unspoken implication hanging at the end of Mamori's comment was something that apparently not even Hiruma was going to touch, although he did snap, "I thought I told you to shut up, fucking manager!" before slamming the door behind him.


	2. Never Believe Me

**Summary:** "Never believe me"; Mamori learns more about her job as manager.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Never Believe Me**

Hiruma was a devil. You couldn't trust him, couldn't turn your back on him, and couldn't hide from him. Everyone knew this. Everyone, that is, except Anezaki Mamori.

She had spent almost an hour looking for the tapes of the game with the Chameleons, which Hiruma had said were necessary for team practice that day, but she still couldn't find them. When she had called Hiruma for help, he had told her to look in the drawers of the clubhouse's desk, but none of the tapes in there were labeled for the Chameleons' game.

Finally giving up, Mamori headed out to the field, dejected and prepared to suffer intense humiliation for her failure. She wasn't expecting to find the team running drills like usual, as if they weren't waiting for her to find the necessary tapes. Spotting Hiruma, Mamori made her way over to him to apologize. When she was within two feet of him, however, he turned an accusing look her way and demanded, "Where the hell were you, fucking manager? We've been waiting out here for you for an hour!"

"Hiruma, I called you thirty minutes ago to ask where the Chameleons' tapes were!" Mamori protested. Remembering what he'd said, she added, "And you were wrong, the tapes weren't in the desk drawer!"

The quarterback blinked at her and started cackling. "You actually went looking for those tapes for that long?" Mamori waited for the explanation, an odd feeling in her stomach. Why was he laughing so hard? Finally, Hiruma brought himself under control and nudged the box resting by his feet. Mamori looked down to see what was inside of it.

"You—you absolute jerk! You had the tapes out here the whole time!" she shrieked. Realizing that there wasn't any video equipment set up, she added, "And you told me those were necessary for today's practice, but you're not even using them!"

"Of course we're not," Hiruma scoffed. He looked at her seriously and ordered, "Never believe what I say, fucking manager. That's not your job." As abruptly as he'd sobered, he turned back to the field and opened fire on poor Eyeshield 21 and Monta-kun. "Faster, fucking shrimps!"

Mamori stared at him, too shocked to protest his abuse of the other players. _Then what _is_ my job, if not to believe you? Isn't that what we're all supposed to do, as club members answering to a captain?_ No answers were forthcoming, and Mamori didn't have the courage to voice her newfound questions.


	3. Leave Me Alone

**Summary:** "Leave me alone"; the collision of two opposing world views.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Leave Me Alone**

Hiruma never wanted help. That was weakness, and Hiruma was not weak. He also never gave help, nor did he show mercy.

Mamori lived to help people. She liked it when she was able to give aid or cheer someone else up. She didn't expect others to do the same, instead stepping up to help when someone else couldn't or wouldn't.

Normally, this dynamic worked just fine for the Deimon High American Football Team, because Hiruma controlled the training ground and Mamori oversaw the after practice snacks and first-aid. However, there were times when Hiruma was the one needing the first-aid, and a truce of sorts would have to be called between such radically different people.

The first problem is that calling a truce is a sign of weakness. The second problem is the desire to help everyone, regardless of other people's wants. The third is stubbornness in its purest form.

"Hold still and let me take care of your shoulder, Hiruma-kun!"

"I don't need your help, fucking manager! The damn shoulder's fine!"

"You can't bandage your own shoulder, Hiruma-kun. Now hold still before you get blood over everything!"

"It ain't bleeding, fucking manager! Oi! Leave me alone!"

Mamori grabbed the quarterback's injured shoulder, squeezing hard enough to make him freeze, and took the moment to tie a quick bandage around the wound. "There. Isn't that better? Does anyone else need any help?"


	4. Hate Me

**Summary:** "Hate me"; an understanding between warring super powers.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Hate Me**

There are ups and downs in every relationship. At least at the beginning, Hiruma and Mamori's interactions certainly seemed to have many more low points.

The fights were constant and didn't seem to stop, even after Mamori joined the American Football Team as manager. There was always something to pick at that one of them could find about the other. Everyone else had long ago given up wondering how they kept up the constant hostilities, and had simply resigned themselves to the near-constant state of open warfare.

And then one day, away from everyone else's eyes and ears, the quarterback and the manager had a discussion.

Unlike most of their interactions, this one was completely quiet. There was no yelling, no gunfire, no cleaning implements, and absolutely no witnesses. It wasn't a fight. It wasn't a surrender. It wasn't a ceasefire. It wasn't a truce. It certainly wasn't the end of hostilities.

For lack of a better word, it was an understanding.

It came about accidentally-on-purpose, as does everything that surrounds Hiruma Yoichi.

Mamori had stayed in their classroom after school, finishing up some homework before she had to head to football practice. Hiruma came to change out the batteries of some of the cameras he had in the room.

Hiruma made snippy comments; Mamori huffed responses. Eventually, Mamori put her head down on her arms, face turned towards where Hiruma was changing batteries, and she said the words that changed everything between them:

"Sometimes, I think I hate you."

Hiruma didn't pause in his movements, but he did look up and catch her eyes. "Good," he replied, completely serious. "Hate me," he ordered. "If that's what it takes for you to give your fullest, if proving me wrong is where your motivation is rooted, then hate me with all the hate you can possibly feel."

Mamori blinked, and laughed. "Really, Hiruma-kun. As if I could _really_ hate you. I'll give _the team_ my best, because together we're all going to the Christmas Bowl!" She stood up then and gathered her things. "I'm going ahead. Don't forget to turn off the light when you leave."

Hiruma grunted and turned his full attention back to his cameras. He was smirking as the door closed behind Mamori.


	5. Give Me Another Chance

**Summary:** "Give me another chance"; in the aftermath of their loss to Seibu, Mamori and Hiruma discuss the future.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Give Me Another Chance**

They had lost. It wasn't completely a surprise, because they were a rookie team after all, but at the same time they'd come so far only to fall short. It was… discouraging. And then Hiruma had announced that they had one more chance. All they had to do was beat the Bando Spiders, and then they would advance, one step closer to that coveted dream called Christmas Bowl.

Mamori threw herself into preparing strategies for the match against the Spiders. She was no Hiruma, of course, but that didn't mean she was a slouch when it came to coming up with plays. Because she was so thoroughly involved with the planning, she realized exactly how much of a problem they were likely facing with this next game.

_No way around it: we need a kicker. If only Musashi-san hadn't quit school…_ Musashi was the missing person whom they needed, and he was the person who they were least likely to get. They needed a different kicker, but they had no time to train anyone, assuming that Hiruma would consent to allowing someone else to take "Musashi's position".

It was with such thoughts in mind that Mamori left the clubhouse one evening and headed to the field, hoping for some sort of inspiration. She was surprised to find Hiruma practicing his kicks. The quarterback's kicks were… less than impressive, to be kind. To be honest, they were downright horrible. Mamori sighed and made her way over to the field.

"What are we going to do, Hiruma-kun?" she asked.

"What's this you're whining about now, fucking manager?" Hiruma demanded, not even bothering to look at her.

"Don't call me that," Mamori responded on instinct. "And I'm _talking_ about our lack of a kicker. Bando's team is a _kick_ team. Every time they score, they're going to get that seventh point, and they probably only have to get within our 40-line in order to make a field goal."

"You're not saying anything I don't know, fucking manager," Hiruma drawled, popping his gum.

"What are we going to do about not having one?" Mamori demanded.

"We have one," Hiruma shot back. "If the fucking old man would just get off his lazy ass and do some fucking _work_, we'd have a fucking first-rate kicker!"

"He's not likely to come back before the game, Hiruma-kun," Mamori reminded the quarterback.

"Then we keep on going without," Hiruma replied, face set. "That a problem for you, fucking manager?"

"No," Mamori shook her head. "I just… I don't want to lose tomorrow, you know? I might've only started to look after Sena and make sure you didn't abuse him, but now I, like everyone else on the team, want to go to the Christmas Bowl. I won't accept defeat tomorrow, Hiruma-kun," she warned.

"Good, fucking manager, because I won't either," Hiruma growled back. "So get back to work, and let's fucking do this."

Mamori smiled and left for home. Faintly, though, she heard Hiruma grumble, "Just give it a second chance. This time, we're going all the way."


	6. Don't Cry

**Summary:** "Don't cry"; before the game against Bando, Hiruma plans a counter-attack.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Don't Cry**

Hiruma didn't give obvious orders to those he considered intelligent. There weren't many people on that list, and everyone on it at one time or another was removed, however temporarily, because they went momentarily stupid. The most obvious example was when the fucking old man quit football, but the fucking manager was likely going to qualify in a few short moments.

The fucking shrimp had decided to use his own name in this game rather than the nickname he'd been given, and the fucking manager was an idiot when it came to the fucking shrimp, so she would be surprised by the announcement. She'd probably be so disappointed in herself she'd start bawling, because really, she got emotional about the stupidest shit sometimes.

Hiruma really hated giving obvious orders to someone as intelligent as the fucking manager. She wasn't at his level, of course, but she was close. Close enough that it would be too much like patronization to just straight up tell her to not cry. No, this required something a bit subtler, but something that would cause her to take at least a little offense.

Cackling, Hiruma added a couple more bios to be read for the Devil Bats at the game against Bando. He couldn't wait to see the fucking manager's face!


	7. Do As I Say

**Summary:** "Do as I say"; even after being clobbered by Gaou, Hiruma's determination knows no bounds.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.

**Do As I Say**

"You lost, fucking manager. Do what I tell you."

"Hiruma-kun… You idiot… Don't you understand? This could permanently cripple you! What if you can never play again? What if we get to the Christmas Bowl and you can't play? What will all of us do then?"

"What ifs are useless, fucking manager. Don't waste my time with that shit. Bandage both of my arms. Now."

"Hiruma-kun… At least try and be careful out there, okay? For the Christmas Bowl?

"That's low, fucking manager."

"Promise me!"

"I'm not going to make it to the Christmas Bowl only to be a benchwarmer, fucking manager."

"…That will have to do, won't it?"

"Are you saying your bandaging skills have gone down, fucking manager?"

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it! …Here. You probably can't put it on by yourself, can you, Hiruma-kun?"

"Let's go, fucking manager. We've got a match to win."


	8. Never Give Up

**Summary:** "Never give up"; during the game against Teikoku, Hiruma finds time to reassure Mamori.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so late; ff has been having uploading issues for about a week for apparently everybody.

**Never Give Up**

It wasn't working. Maybe they hadn't actually been ready for this, after all. Mamori knew what Hiruma was waiting for; she knew how he thought by now. It wasn't happening. Sena was still being completely dominated by Yamato, even if Monta-kun was starting to hold his own against Honjo.

Mamori wanted to keep believing, truly she did, but this wasn't going to work. They'd had a good run, and she had tried telling herself that she was happy that they had even made it to the Christmas Bowl, but now that loss was on the horizon, she realized just how much she wanted to win.

_It's too bad… we all wanted this so badly. I want to believe we still have a chance, but… I can only cheer everyone on until the end, I suppose._

As the two sides took their positions for another snap, Hiruma's casual-seeming hand gestures caught Mamori's eye. _'Don't wimp out on me now, fucking manager.'_

Mamori straightened, annoyed, as Hiruma dropped into position, not even slanting a glance at her to give away the communication. _That… that… how did he know?_ No matter what had clued him in, Hiruma had succeeded in stinging Mamori back to hope. _We can win this. We _will_ win this. I will do my part believing that everyone else will, too, and we will win!_


	9. Don't Lie To Me

**Summary:** "Don't lie to me"; Hiruma and Mamori show concern for each other in different ways.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so late; ff has been having uploading issues for about a week for apparently everybody.

**Don't Lie To Me**

"What were you doing with the fucking dreads, fucking manager?" Hiruma demanded the instant Mamori stepped in the clubhouse.

Mamori blinked in surprise. "How did you even—no, never mind, I probably don't want to know how you knew that," she shook her head. "Honestly, the lengths you go to just to keep an eye on Agon-san impress me sometimes."

Hiruma's scowl deepened as long, lean fingers tapped a staccato rhythm on the desk. Mamori couldn't help but notice that none of the other Devil Bats was there, even though practice was supposed to start soon. "Where is everyone, anyways? They're all going to be late," the manager mused.

"The fucking team's out on the field if they know what's good for them. What the hell were you thinking?" Hiruma snapped, as if repeating the question would yield better results than the first time.

"They're at it early," Mamori replied. "And it was yesterday when I wasn't needed here, Hiruma-kun, so I don't know why you're wasting time on the issue."

The quarterback stood up walking around the desk so that he was towering over Mamori. "What did you two do?" Hiruma once more demanded.

"I managed to get a bit turned around and he helped me find my way," Mamori gave in, realizing that she wasn't getting out of there without answering the question.

"Don't lie to me, fucking manager," Hiruma warned. His right hand snaked out and grabbed her arm before she could say anything else, and his left hand pushed her sleeve up enough to reveal the dark, finger-shaped bruises around her wrist. "What were you doing with the fucking dreads? And this time, tell me the truth."

Mamori frowned slightly. Hiruma didn't have time to get in a fight with anyone, not with the start of their third year at Deimon and the end of their time with the American Football Team drawing close. "Don't worry about it, Hiruma-kun. Nothing happened. Come on, the rest of the team is probably waiting for us."


	10. Fall In Love With Me

**Summary:** "Fall in love with me"; Hiruma has a pressing question for Mamori that will change everything.**  
Notes:** This is a set of 10 one-shots, each revolving around a different "order".  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Eyeshield 21_. Nor do I own the idea of "10 Orders"; that belongs to the Live Journal community of the same name. I have no affiliation with them, and am simply borrowing some of their prompts.  
**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, this is finished! It's been so much more of a journey than I originally expected, but what can you do? I hope everyone reading this has enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Fall In Love With Me**

"What are you thinking about?" Mamori asked, looking over at Hiruma. The two were sprawled in the Saikyodai clubhouse, debating strategies for the game against Enma that would determine who went to the Rice Bowl. Or they had been, but Hiruma had been oddly silent for a long time. Not that he was normally chattering away, but he had stopped throwing out strategies and hadn't asked for what she'd come up with for the past fifteen minutes.

Green eyes darted over to her, before going back to the laptop resting on the floor in front of him. "Do you regret getting involved with Amefuto?"

Mamori laughed. "Really? You're really asking me this?" At his furious glare, she quickly sobered up and reassured him, "of course I don't regret it. It was one of the best decisions of my life. Promise." She paused, waiting to see if he would say anything, but when he only grunted, she asked, "what's up with asking me this now? We have a match in less than a week, Hiruma-kun. Now isn't the time to play psychological games with the rest of the team."

He paused, hands stilling their movement over his keyboard. "Oi. Fucking manager."

"I was listening," Mamori scolded. "And are you really still calling me that? How childish can you get, clinging to that stupid nickname… Really, Hiruma-kun!"

"Shut up and listen," Hiruma barked. Mamori blinked, pausing in her own note taking. Hiruma sounded serious, when normally there was at least a hint of teasing behind everything he said. "Just this once, do what I say," he ordered. Mamori opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but Hiruma covered her mouth with one of his hands and whispered, "fall in love with me, Mamori."


End file.
